


The Girl in the Mortuary

by BornOnAFridayIn91



Series: Phasma x Reader [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOnAFridayIn91/pseuds/BornOnAFridayIn91
Summary: Phasma discovers her feelings after meeting you.





	The Girl in the Mortuary

I have found myself attracted to the head of mortuary sciences division. She is beautiful, intelligent and where my strengths end, hers begin. Is this an infatuation…a crush?

Such juvenile language. I never felt this any type attachment to anyone. I called for the death of my own family. They were only slowing me down. I’d like to believe it was out of mercy. Parnassos is far from a hospitable environment. 

I fought for my own survival until the First Order spirited me away from my wasteland of a home. Then, I fought for order. I live by order and routine. I believe that maybe I have become a droid without knowing it. Can I even formulate a relationship, let alone maintain one?

There she was one day, a nondescript blip of a human, but I had the urge to keep her in my life. Some rogue Kanjis attacked a squadron that came too close to Kanjiklub territory, starting a fire fight. After the dust settled, her team began to recover the bodies of our fallen. 

“Captain Phasma, do you have any lost to report?” She asked, a datapad in hand.

I was momentarily struck by her candor. She spoke to me like I was human and it bewildered me. That was rare for anyone below Ren and Hux. 

“No, my division survived.” I replied.

She made note in her datapad, “Thank you Captain. Glad you weren’t hurt. You’d be impossible to replace.” She smiled, gave me a wink and disappeared elsewhere in the Base. 

Every spare thought I had about her from that day on has been about her. My thoughts fought back forth about her motive. Did she like me too? Was she only trying to gain something from me? Perhaps she was simply being friendly, something my brother Keldo would remind me was not my strong suit and I needed to work on.

I loathe being beholden to anyone. My loyalty, at the end of the day, is to myself. Can I bring myself to choose her life over my own? I’m afraid I already know the answer.

All my life I fought for more and to be better, to have better armor and equipment. What I have at the moment is never enough but with her, she is enough. I can’t let this opportunity pass by me.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept it short and sweet since I doubt Phasma would dally on it too long. I’m in the process of reading Phasma and tried to correctly incorporate our new knowledge of her into it.


End file.
